citadellionfandomcom-20200213-history
TOTIS: Session 3
Eve: The Final Void V: “Hotboi!” A: “The hot herald - no you just messed me up!” Base of Mt. Za’an is where the tombs are located, same place as the House of Lords. Smoke from the hut we use, it’s THAT BITCH resurrecting a rabbit. She’s trying to copy me!!! “This was several sessions and several traumas ago.” I lend a helping hand, it’s going well! Oh boy here comes Grandad. Horrified, but he doesn't stop us. We’ve bonded!!!!!! She tells me I really do know my shit, I’m happy that for once she’s not trying to sass me. I smile at her as we leave, and she smiles a little back. Flashcut: Kraar appears as we leave, oh nooooooooooooooo they’re in kahoots. I thought we had a MOMENT. Now we’re here! There’s Blade Guardians of the House of Lords. Suspicious…that they don’t stop us, Levi talks about ‘dishonored bodies’ and i think he means corpses but he actually meant taking their money but tomato tomato, y’know. Mossy big room, Greek-ruins-esque. “The tomb of the soldiers” Looking for components to create the mask. Responsible for death, main color black, a gifted person you expect death to be, but he’s also got three sub-gatekeepers. Mask of Oblivion - “One of them will be taxing to one of us.” bro. Going to crypts of Important people I RAISE SOME GRAVEROBBERS AND LOOT THEIR CORPSES (lots of money) Cool riddle on the stone, each capital letter is a button to press to open the door A S I C O U N T O F C O U R T S K I L L E D I N S E R V I C E B B S P A S Paranoia, Futility, Sickness (the three sub-gatekeepers of Death) “Sickness”...you bastard “The blood I devour becomes the new sheath” - The Illness of Empathy I pick it up!! It’s flashback time!! OH no ITS MY PARENTS!!!! SERVING BREAKFAST!!! I’M FUCKING CRYING!!! I MISS MY MOM!!!!! Dad teaches Dee how to turn invisible...god i’d die for him!!! Cass has something to show too! She brings a plant back to life!! Mom sweats, overheating, and collapses. And the scene ends, and I passed out, but NOW THERE’S SKELETONS EVERYWHERE “*roblox death noise*” Stab the skeleton, weird black ooze covers the skeleton, I take one damage as the skeleton crumbles. (ohoho that’s what it does) “''You’ve solved my blood syringe puzzle.” It shoots out black energy, and we follow! The Dead GPS! Big mausoleum, golden tresses, dead gardeners. Looooops, black rope knotted on itself to create a shield on the door. “The Hall of Royals.” Untying, hitting, cutting with dagger doesn’t work. “I did knot see that coming.” FLASHBACK TIME I GUESS: Circular room, woman in black robe meditating. IT’S THE SEPTIS MIRTIS AHH. Consoling me regarding my mother’s illness. Telling me there’s nothing they can do to save her. Eve begins to weep, feeling truly powerless for the first time. T''hat was Gatekeeper Futility. “Only the one who tied these can untie them. That was Gatekeeper Death. You truly are his harbinger.” LARGE CHASM TIME. Rope and bridge. Time to RUN. THE ZOMIBES CUT THE ROPE. WE BOTH FAIL SEVERAL CHECKS TO HELP ME REACH THE OTHER SIDE. But guess who learned the Dr. Strange spell motherfuckers. “Eve!” *appears next to him* “Can’t get rid of me that easy.” “Hall of Praetors.” Ornate slabs, only three are occupied. Go to the middle. Rotting corpses. Yay. Praetor Ophion of House Celestus''. A Death Mask. Golden, etchings, it nasty''. “Get ready to catch me.” Touch time. Blink, vision time. Out at the cottage. Beneath a tree. Getting some daisies for mom. I see a mama bird and some babies! Oh no the babies get feisty, catch the baby, fail to save the baby. I see a ‘photo negative’ of the baby?? “Ghost bird?” Black energy comes from my hands????? GHOST BIRD???? TELEPATHIC LINK WITH BIRD?????? PUT BIRD SOUL BACK INTO BIRD????? BABY’S FIRST NECROMANCY!!!! I invented Angry Birds. I smack the shit out of the bird. And then the soul finally leaves. POWERS I NEVER DREAMED OF. EYES OPEN. time to fight some old rags. That wasn’t the vision. That can’t have been the vision. That was too easy. L''evi has a Ring of Shooting Stars! Call lightning!! You go Grandad!! Th''e two lesser Praetors stagger back!! Get FUCKED!! This man has so much practical jewelry. An Icon. Does an incantation, mask is wrapped in rope, syringe drips onto mask. Levi fails, but then I succeed, but it still doesn’t WORK. Arrive at a small alcove out of the way, behind the mausoleums. Point that drops into table?? Stabby. (so this was a table with a spike that went up with great speed when we pulled a lever. Engineered for Good TImes y’know?) Text on the table, in Elvish: “only one who knows death can represent it.” (this is what i said to Levi not 30 seconds before we found that inscription) “Maybe, to become the Harbinger of Death...you have to die…” *SHOCK AND FEAR FROM GRANDAD* “I can’t raise you from the dead!’ “You don’t have to.” “AAAAA. AAAAAAAAAAAA. That’s internal.” - me “Oh. would you look at that. I’ve been impaled.” The white energy comes from me into the relic as I literally die. I had to roll 3d100. I am fucking dead. FLASHBACK In the bedroom with Iodram and Sylvia, I’m watching myself at her bedside. I cross the room to put a hand on my shoulder, and it falls through. Now she’s glowing, “You can’t go now! We need you, I need you!” “Eve, I’m so proud of you.” OH BOY I SEE HER SPIRIT. And a black hooded man, it’s Death. YOUNG ME PULLS MOM AWAY OH BOY. young eve puts the soul back in her mom’s body but she’s not the same. she’s feral, and Iodram stabs her to finally free her after casting darkness so we don’t see it. And I turn around, and there’s fog, oh my god MOM Now its Leviticaan and he’s assembling the relic. Black mask with gold etching, hovering above him, finally complete. He retracts the lever and closes my eyes. It’s very soft. Don’t worry Grandad I’ll be right back. And he says a prayer. Mom takes my hand, leads me to an alcove. And I see my siblings in our shop. And they’re laughing. Until they’re not, as they feel my passing, and they break down. And then I see my father, who gets the same feeling, and softly weeps at another lost love. “We are a family of love.” I think of the people that died before me. The people still left. And I see Death. And the mask goes into my face. I’m in the void????? I guess???? “If at last we meet, if not for a short time.” “That’s not the lesson, Eve. Death is merely a passage.” “I am not the killer. War, Nature, Time, Emotion, Fate, they are the ones who take. You need to work with them, you cannot be a lone wolf anymore.” I see a man (Death), and there’s an ornate door. And I accept the lesson, and I look through the door. And Death offers a hand and takes me to my body. “I can only protect you if you are near me, keep me close.” The mask has given me POWER, and KNOWLEDGE, and LIFE. I FEEL TRULY ALIVE LEVI HUG. AND SYLVIA CLAP. “You...you did it…” “I told you, you can’t get rid of me that easy.” The mask cannot leave my presence (if it leaves my person I’ll fucking die). And my eyes are red now. You wouldn’t know unless you got her to take the mask off bc you can’t see through the eyeholes. We go to leave, and I feel a rush of energy as apparently there’s a dracolich steed???? What the fuck??????? “Vore.” - ag FLASHCUT: Circular chamber in House Athan. Septis Mirtis, and Zelenix is there??? “I want to come home.” “Not yet.” Seer going with Ag??? “The girl to become Harbinger of Death is one of ours.” “And we will spell ‘DOOM’.” (this was after the session but still funny: ‘we bring a five-gallon bucket of Quem back to the Citadel Palace!’ *everyone wheezes*) Az: The Tainted Soils Recap: Az just came home after refusing to learn some shit. After Quem’s funeral. All 6 fuckbingers. Alesis told us about Relics, got a vision w the locations, Heralds got ship pairings. I’m goin w Thalia to get War’s Red Reaper. Next morning, drop Crow off, head out of town towards the house of lords and then the battleground, in Xenos feild, it’s Servosis and Heired, they’re teaching the initiates. Heired’s teaching, he’s frustrated. Servosis is glee amused. Some are too fast, some are hitting each other. I vicious mock and bribe. Xentira does it. Servosis Steven universe magic plants corrupt zone. Gotta find the four minigatekeeper shit. Cowboy montage. Thalia is the automation. Thalia’s polesaber is painted red, garnet, “Frenzy, Fury, Fear”, blade is a fishing pole kinky shit. Nice meadow. We take care of some shit. Stench boggy, rusted red. Bloodferns (red). Vore is all about Red. Ruins, old corpses, beasts occasionally but they’re chill. Thalia points out of a swarm of scarabs, in a V formation. I spook them off but they’re? Somewhat machine? Ruins of a library. THUNDER IRL. Lots of books. Thalia brings me to corner that’s got The Good Kush. I pull out a cool unlabeled book and get knocked on my Az by some lightning. Thalia’s got the key to this book puzzle. What do I know about Love? Book count: Dad Bods XXX, 7 Habits of Highly Successful Warlocks, 2 parenting books, cookbook, guide to dragonchess, complete geneology of a plant, THALIA REVEALS A BAG OF HOLDING AND I SPEND 3 (THREE) HOURS COLLECTING THEM. I put strategems in and all the labels appear, two burned. I get to tak 4 books. Spends anotber 3 hours picking. Gems: 73, 54, 95: 222g Love: there’s a love poem, I fall in love with the world. +2 charisma. Valour: 3 hours of war stories. Thalia takes a short rest to heal all the damage she took knocking bookcases over while I was solving the puzzle. Strategems: I blink. I see myself. I’m on a field. My fists are up and lizardy, Servosis dismisses me and I’m Achertut. I guess he left forever. I leave Vyrnstroker and go to Lang, I see myself fall into bad company and assassins, I see the younger versions of the prisoners, and a lady with a green bladed dagger, I/Achertut say to me/Az, “Do you know why I’m here.” “...no?” “Do you understand why I have to do this?” “I’m... sure.” I open strategems, it’s got stragems truth on it. Thalia doesn’t like spiders, and lost three siblings and can be manipulated. I HAVE A PORTABLE LEADERSHIP RETREAT???? I AM NOT TURNING THIS INTO A BLADE WHAT THE FUCK? Strategy: down Red wisp leads us to the middle of the clearing. Thalia saw: three flashes, first was us entered the library and panel, second was artifacts and assembly, third was me unleashing it. Circles a pile of corpses, huge monster out of the water. I fight a bone-vorer. I use the scroll to find out it needs to be eaten by scarabs. Shiny gold bug is the key, according to scroll. I’m never giving this scroll up. I touch the shiny (mid-battle) and pass out. I’m on a different warfeild. One side is humanoid, other is beast. Three are fighting outside tents against a hoard of beasts, by a tribal dragonborn. Rolled another 6 for perception (that’s my fifth). There’s another, Herald Blossari, helf Servosis, Erasis, engaging, Blossari is a missile, Servosis fights good, Erasis kills some sneks, dragonborn ram into Servosis w rhino, hyenas, blossari kills, wyvern vores him. All 3 look at me, say “Which one of us do you save?” Blossari. Of course. I throw a bird at vulture, but it does nothing. Time stops again. Locusts destroy all three threats, turns into Zipsis, smirks. Dragonborn, Madiris rescues Blossari. Man says “they did not need you. Know this, and expend your energy elsewhere.” Rolled a nat 1 to investigate, don’t know what it does, throw it at the bone-vorer, does nothing. Tries again. Rolls a 3. Bug makes a green wisp, one half goes to blight, other goes back to scarab. Thalia finally rolls well and finds a button on the gold shiny. I press. A swarm appears. Pestilence: Done. 18 seconds staring contest. Battle in a place I haven’t discovered. Purple ground, Heired and Servosis, Heired’s got new scar, two parties of Blade Guard, fighting Northern Houses+ Athan and Roderick. Roderick Chosen magic missiles and Citadel troops get Hurt, Heired & Servosis are surrounded 4-1, defending themselves. Voice says “Who do you save now?” “Do you save the comrade, the lover, the younger, closer bond? Or the Experienced, the nobility, the one who is holding you off from your inevitable succession.” Existential Crisis, “know that this isn’t for personal gain”, saves heired. Have to fight some guys. Me and Heired spin. “I was hoping Quem would stick around longer so we could beyblade.” “... take that how you will.” I do well w heired and am about to head to Servosis. A portal appears and a prismatic lady. It’s Zelenix, 7 dragons at Servosis, Servosis gets up and screams for help. I misty step over and I heal Servosis. I disassociate, see myself fighting. Heired eventually kills the one I left him with, I take out dragons, fight Zelenix, Kraar’Vun (eve’s lady) basically kills Heire''d. “Compromises are not a part of War.” “THEY ARE ACTUALLY! ACTUALLY THEY ARE!!!!!” I ask the orb if that was real. It shoots out red mist and appears, skeletons and blights. Oh so THIS is the f''amine blight. Half skeleton/half blight. Red mist goes to leader’s red gemmed ring. The biggest trauma is that I don’t get to keep the Scroll of Truth Big skelly bites me and does double damage and I think? Heals? Bc of his blood ring? Scroll tells me to throw the orb on the ground, water siphons out of ground. Everything freezes. Orb pulses, water zooms out in all directions except me (sorry Thalia!), blights gone. I forget about visions and make Thalia trust fall me as I fall when I pick up the ring (it’s pretty). Bronze with large stone: RING COUNT: 5 Waves of blood zealots are striking down combined army of all 12, past, all platoons have split off to retreat. I see a young human swinging polesaber and channeling blood (alesis), leading a small Citadellion group forward charging towards green skin w tentacles and horn (It’s THEM! The resurrected one!) shield protecting, made by Haggler, defended by Krawr, Bloo d Mistress sending to Alesis. Alesis is a blood zealot. Uses it to counterattack. Green lady portals Krawr and Haggler away. Alesis and the mistress fight. Others protect this duel. Fi’seen? Alesis is disarmed. Gets her dagger. They’re just wrestling now. Everyone fighting. Mostly ladies (??) only ones not retreating. Then green lady, under the weight of Alesis, glows red and lightnings him back, he gets caught. Fi’seen and army surround them. Alesis “do you trust me? With your life?” they nod. He rises into the air like the mistress, siphons off the blade guard blood and (and some others), three of the sacrificees are the three who gave me my polesaber parts. This is a serious moment but “begone, thot!” we all been knew. Uses big Crow attack to kill (explode, dissolve, etc) green lady. Alesis lives, but everyone’s gone. 12 houses on the hilltop. Voice (War, as I was spoiled) “the xenocide was overkill, and it’s why what’s going to happen must happen.” Thalia. “Az, we’re running out of time.” Spellcasting focus/weapon of War. It’s the god of weapons. FINEEE i’ll give em up. Thalia begins a ritual. Does the orb first, hovers. “Protecc me” Bones amalgamate into bone-legion. Strategy scroll shows me some wisps saying “t''he power of many put into few will charge the red reaper anew” “YOURE WAR, NOT POETRY, WHAT THE FUCK.” War provides a translation. “Thanks!” scroll says “bitch”'' I do good at fighting. All four items basically do cool shit and make Read Reapo. I grab it. Eyes close. I see young Crow. 15 y o Crow. Loret-dying year-age-Crow. the three are having a good time. Having tea in a hideout. I’m adult Az but acting as 7-y-o. Loret, “Az, how are you doing?” silence. Crow “cat got ur tongue” after a few moments I stand and say “we have to go.” I try to but I leave my body. Knock. I scream not to answer. Green dagger, gnome, dragonborn. So many. Lang. She looks to Crow. She snaps. The lights go out. Cut to the outside. Greenblade pounds on the door, polite, sweet. Sees the lights go out, and looks viciously at some battering ram folks and they knock the door down. Loret… is doing something? She goes translucent. A room inside her head? Two figures. I didn’t see this as Little Az. I see inside and I see w three chairs- two occupied, flash as third, (ROLL LOW ROLL LOW ROLL LOW). Two are same, third is red, both female talking to each other, make out something about a protest or battle. Third figure looks at me? Snaps. I’m next to two Lorets and War. There’s a scale. Sitting between them. Two Lorets: “This moment. We knew it was going to happen.” “Yes, but. We’re the last of our line.” “No, that’s Crow. There was always Az to live on.” The scale keeps tipping as they speak. “We need to defend ourselves.” “We can’t defend ourselves, and our brothers.” See through the windows of her eyes. War’s scale tips to one. Real Loret says “Hide.” points to closet. Feel strong affection for Crow- love. Loret says “keep him safe.” brothers hide. Slam '' War and me and Lorets and assassins here. Room’s dark. Loret turns into Crow. Greenblade, looks to “Crow”Loret. “You really think you could run?” “Crow”Loret wields blade energy, engages all of them. She swings and takes out a lot of them- including the gnome, out the window. Against Greenblade. Someone grabs her. Scale tips again. Greenblade stabs her. Scale tips infinity. War holds out the scale and pulls it down. Loret’s eyes flash red, a war red, her head seizures back, and her swords pull out Greenblades eyes. Scale finally balance. Illusory ones fade away. Both fall. Me and War.'' Loret holds green amulet, ventakesh was holding. War: “do you know the real reason why I showed you all this.” crying. No. “what’s the purpose of war.” “to bring justice, and peace.” “no, all of those are corrupted. Justice is moral is relative. War’s job is to balance. There are battles everywhere. It’s why the Xenocide fucked things up. It’s why Quem died. War’s job, Harbinger, is to balance the good and evil of the war. To balance the bloodshed with the life. Your job is to fight just as hard to save as to kill. You have to commit. But you aren’t alone. You require the foresight of Fate, the passage of Time, battles of mind with Emotion, and you require Death. But life is just as important. Do you understand?” “...yes.” “are you ready to see it end? You need to move on.” I reach out my hand to shake. MY AUNT, LAURA. Loret falls, closet goes transparent as we see Crow cover Az’s eyes and turns away and Az is wailing, but Loret’s scream masks it. T''hat amulet lays on the floor. Greenblade picks it up.'' “Grab him. We have to ensure it’s done.” An assassin grabs Loret’s hair and drags her down the stairs. War, “I know this will motivate you. But it cannot. You must know that you are capable of balancing your darkest moment with something good.” snaps, and the scene falls apart. I’m in a room. Thalia. Blossari. Smiling. Behind them is Loret, Crow, Madirisis, everyone’s young and happy. It’s an illusion. “I know it’s not real. But sometimes the lies are the only way to balance the truth. We have something bigger to attend to, now.” Points to a map. Sees citadel. “War. War, is coming.” I blink. I see the sword, LCD “hello, harbinger.” Sword leaves and kills one. FUCKING DARUDE SANDSTORM IS PLAYING. It returns and I murder Legion. It pulls me to Thalia. Legion rises, and all the skeletons. War: “it’s time to show what my Harbinger is capable of.” Sword makes a rectangle barrier around me and I go Zenyatta-ult. Many many square. Tubes. I MAKE A FUCKING TANK. I’M FULL TANK. I press a big button. Thousands of blade guards whispers “begone thot” and everything dies. Thalia, in the tank, pulls some levers, and we spin. “Oh, shit.” Flashcute. Far away, red mist coming out of someone in Vyrnstyker, mist goes invisible, soldiers breath in the poison and cough and get taken control of. Vynstryker is completely consumed by this. Fi’seen breaths again, and they’re back to normal. Map. She crosses out Vynstrkyer. She looks. And draws a portal, and heads towards Mattaki. '' Strategy Scroll of Truth'' '' Pesilence Shiny Scarab '' '' Slaughter Ring '' Famine Orb? KIMBER TAKING NOTES ON AG’S SOLO SESSION BASED ON THE HALF OF THE STORY I’M HEARING I’m the DM to Alex DMing Kelly. metaDM. Heired??? Isn’t real??? The fuck, alex?? That’s some homestuck time travel bullshit?????? I encourage Ag to make an old lady cry “Ghost kimber.” (simultaneously) “Gimber” (simultaneously) “same person” (simultaneously) “OH SHIT” (runs and jumps at each other wildly) “Seer Agitato” same name (aubrey little voice) i wanna touch the crystal FINALLY A CHANCE TO DO THE “az” JOKE BUT WITH CROW Bite sized gold. Why did u give her a name puzzle Ag: Mothers of Shattered Stories Ah yes. To the pits of hell. Ag will be the one to control your fate. All chaos is neither good or bad. Secare made me breakfast it is true love. The next day I am picked up by lecrothos. Were goin to house athan to speak to a witch yeehaw. They Are needed to get into house celestus. On the way over,ncounter people. Andercene and emotional herald, nicotine and others. “Hail and well met”. Andercean (eves bitch) says hello. All boring small talk. Miritis how she's holding up, not doin gr8, ah. Shoulder pat. *hotboi is whispered on the wind* I intimidate her boss. Rainbow woman. She's riding me horse. Supreme. Matriarch and patriarch of patrion. No name, 6 members are in charge of a different sector. Seer, divination. I can't tell anyone what i'm trying to get. LET'S GO TO PRISON BABY. obsidian rock with 6 arrows. Personal tablet. (Its her secret fuck passagway). 3 Day journey. 1.5 days of silence. “Ive been talking to you for a day and a half”. Hows her kid? OH GOD A SCRAPBOOK. Mysaucy has 3gf and one bi curious fling. Hes currantly dating a man named mysarah. Reached, entered, followed map, saw two guys. Intimidating the fuck out of everyoe this session. I see stairs. We go up. 75 FUCKING FLIGHTS OF STAIRS. At the top door with 6 symbols. Each depict a woman. Flames, snakes, lightning, sunrays, beasts, medicine. In the middle is a hooded figure. Enter room. I see a figure at a dias. Nor alone. Soooo many hoods. Gravel voice says “my girl there's no proof.” she says “She is the herald of fate.” It is regeniat. I whisper in her ears. “Nice parlor tricks” reginiate is now in shock. I tell her to GET OUT. lekithos shoulder checks reginiate. The door closes. “I love staring into the depths of hell”. PTA and chaos is a terrifying combination. I need to borrow seer. Opportunity, ag is intrigued. Lecrothos likes me yeehaw. The other witches had a gr8 time. We are going yeehaw. “You're not intimidated by her are you, you're better than that”. I see that she is vocalising to someone. “Im talking to the threads of fate to see alesis future”...”Oh… is it death?”. She is quiet for an hour. “Well everyone dies at somepoint”. I BROKE SEER. We reach the gate. I wanna land on my pheonix!! Im in the temple of fate now I guess. “ONE MAN STARTLED OUT OF HIS ASS”. he is a mid 30s man names soulstiron. \ I am the one who leads And your the one that seeds Chaos and distruction I do not want to be apart of this abduction. (distandtly az says to kill him) “I just need to know how to pull your strings” “owo a fighty one” I roll a 50 for wild magic. Bubbles come out of my mouth. I am taken. The circle spins. Room with large gate. 2 holes. Yin yang. white=yellow, black=bronz. “I saw glimpses far ahead, I obtain it, Ill be requiered to use my allies to solve these puzzles, I saw a noble and he looked to me crying, I was also crying, Im on purposes le soil??? Thats where I die I guess”. Just speak my name 3 times. “I hope you make the right decisions to keep us on the same side.” I enter the first chamber. Hexagon room. Floor is glass. Under it I see a maze. Strings of fate are smaller relics. Luckysis, Cloveo and Atruffel. The spider is the pet of lycrothos. Ag is launched at the crystal miniturised. I shatter the kinkyshite. Wild magic of 16, 5 hit points at each turn. Vision time baby. Im in a large orchestra hall of pantier. I see classmates. Playing lute haha. Once a year charity thing handsfree. Levitation spells. I successfully manage to levitate it by yeeting it in the air hopeing his magic will save him. We play and oof impulse. Student on my right is poisoned???????????? HES DEAD?!?! Oops. my professor was younger, and confusion is centered around me. Chaos, complete chaos. “THis Is Why I Didn't Fit Into Panteer”. I give spooder scriches. Follow the spiders. I see spooder grow to a tank and trow the wall back into place. Ball of yarn. I guess I grab it. Multicolor rainnnnbow. Tis a cool cool ranibow. Yellow energy shoots out. Stationary renditions of those I know. Ghost statues. A Fucking Awful Puzzle. Vision, I see zelinex, we are in a field, were sorrounded by earth, one rock. The rock is a fire. It rises, I slam it on the ground in a billion pieces. Earth spikes in a line. I stomp and water shoots out. I dodge a meteor, I shoot lightning at zelenex one at a time. I hear 3 elders cackeling. I almost kill my mentor when training. “Im not angry at you, I just need you to controll this.” I burn her hair. I look at her and I am terrified of her. I teleport real far. Room #3, One peddistool. Squeezers. Vision time, I am younger in a kitchen. My mum is named Beboka I guess, im by the fire. Mummy can I tell you a story? I tell the story, “Once upon a time there was an evil witch a real hag, a ruller of a quaint town with 2 dragons, every year contest of music, the winner was free from the town. The flames form the shapes of the dragons and others. Theyre now here in real life. And thw witch told the three to play. The dragons were sent to eat them. Mum ran, the dragons followed. Untill 2 knights went to save her. “And they all lived happly ever after.” armour perfect size for ceres. I fight strong. The fireplace opens into another room. I go into the previous room and snip the thread between hotboi and haggler. I see a new line appear, it is now a pink string of thread. And then I see a new pink, holy shit everyones out for quem. CROW AND QUEM ARE ENEMIES. I enter into the final room and I see a room with a huge tapestry. V v beautiul. The three things go. Yellow energy. As this happens I see a single thread light up. There is a calling. It wants me to go. There is a tiny tv screen. I touch it. V''ision, this is what ags home would be, the plane of chaos, images of wild stuff. The sky is grey smoke, asteroid with things upside down. AZ’S LEGS AE ON HIS HEAD. SOOOO MUCH CHAOS. I see the BOYS fighting the darkness. I'm just here. I see a small oasis on a meteor, on it is a pool of lava. 3 figures around there, I float there, almost teleportation style. Yarn young person. Theyre the same person all wearing yellow robes. The secret about fate, people think fate is destiny, controll and the arangment of everything. Fate, fate is only chaos. Ag has learned that chaos comes unwarented, controll is an illusion. Chaos is to remain unhindered. I am now the spinner. I cant be wrong cuz chaos is never wrong. That tapestry is now behind me. There are 2 strings, and a third. Zipsus, erasis, and secare. Between secare and the others, one set will die, the other will live. Death dosent kill we tell him to. We controll the other gatekeepers. Imma be greedy and keep secare. I see erasises face. He went into shock. Zipsus snarls and theres a face covered in flame. Secare is smiling next to me. An so fate moves forward.'' I awaken to see lecrovo unvale the harp. Half sissors on top and bottom. Gold spooder is the leg strings part. The three woman sound. Just think it. Gooden spooder moves and plucks in the hall of the mountain king. I'm shrouded in power. I turn back and see those threads. We keep walking and the first room, a powerfull beam of light makes me rise into the room. 6,7,8 legs shoot out untill I shoot more and more energy forming a huge spooder. I break through house celestus. Flash cut to a woman with a crown sorrounded by guards with blue skin. Purple and violet soil. She sees a circle outlined in red, gaurds go to battle. She sends lime green lightening bolt, second figure jumps in front of it. Feroveanus? What do we do? Both circles close and theyre gone. Alesis and servosis jumo through, theres a map of a different land, drawn int he style of house selesis. “We found it”.